Subway Boy
by ATHPluver
Summary: I see this boy on the subway everyday. He's seventeen and is kind of... mysterious. I want to know more about him. Soon, we talked and all of our secrets spill out of each other. I don't know but I think I'm falling in love with Subway Boy. T just in case
1. The Subway Boy

**So I was in NYC with my class last week and we took the subway and saw the dreaded 9/11 construction site. I was inspired to do this story and NO, no one dies. It's present day. If you haven't seen "Remember Me" don't read this: It's nothing like the end... yeah. I own nothing.**

**Subway Boy**

I stood against the wall as the subway zoomed through the tunnels. I was waiting for the subway to stop at the platform that reached my school. I'm seventeen and I've been effected by so much in the city. I glanced around me. An old man reading the paper, a stuffy looking woman with a briefcase, and on the same seat was this teenage boy with thick black hair and stormy grey eyes. He listens to his iPod with the same tune playing. I've seen him every time get onto the subway. He must go to another school because I've never seen him at my school but he looks my age. Everytime I board the subway, he's there. I've wanted to approach him and ask him his name but I doubt that's a good idea. The subway stood at my stop and I exited. I walked the two blocks to my high school. In my homeroom, my blind best friend Toph scooted next to me.

"How's it going?" she asked me.

"Fine," I said.

"Anything new?"

"No."

My other best friend Zuko scooted to my other side.

"Same here," he said.

"Was I asking you?" Toph asked him.

"No but now you are," Zuko proclaimed.

Sokka, my brother, appeared next to me. He takes the bus.

"I'm with Zuko," he said.

Sokka and Toph are dating. They've always been dating since eighth grade. So my brother went over to Toph and kissed her cheek.

"Were you asking me?" he asked.

"You could say that," she said.

Zuko rolled his eyes and scratched his scar.

"Aw, lighten up little guy," I teased tossing his hair.

"Don't be an ass," he muttered.

I laughed. "You're the ass. And stop scratching your scar, you'll cut it again."

He smiled at me. "I know but it still burns after nine years."

"Ever since you were eight huh?" I said.

"I guess."

--

--

--

--

I sat on the subway on the way home. That boy was on the other end of the seat area. He glanced over at me. I averted my gaze. He did too. My stop arrived and got off, he didn't.

--

--

--

--

It was Friday and I decided to see were the Subway Boy goes. I know it sounds stalkerish but i wanted to know more about this kid. I put on my sunglasses and a outfit that doesn't seem my style, my brother's shirt and jeans and his jacket. I stayed on the subway throughout the whole day. He just sat there, doing nothing but listening to this song by U2. It was _Moment of Surrender._ It replayed over and over again. It was about midnight until he got off. I followed him into this fast food place. He got his food ate and then he went to a gym. He went into the men's room. He came out and dried his hair with a towel then he walked out. I had put on a hat and I lowered it so I looked kind of shady. He didn't seem to notice me so he kept going. I followed him to the subway, he boarded and then I followed him until the stop reached my block. Sokka was waiting for me by the door.

"Where the hell were you? You're so lucky Dad is working late tonight," he said.

"I was out okay?" I said.

"Katara. you've been out? With whom?" he asked.

"No one," I said.

"Then where the hell were you?"

"Out. I don't know. I'm seventeen okay? I can take care of myself."

"Like you totally took care of yourself nine years ago."

"That's a different story. It was an unplanned thing."

Sokka scoffed. "Katara, you know how dangerous New York is at night. What if something happened to you. I'm keeping a promise here."

"You're being paranoid."

"_I'm_ being paranoid."

"Yes."

--

--

--

--

Monday, he was there again. I sat across from him. He looked at me. I glanced over at him. He took off an earplug and paused the song. He smiled at me.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," I replied.

"I've noticed you around the car so I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Aang," he said.

"Katara," I said.

"Nice name. I've never met a Katara. To be honest, you're the first real person I've ever had true contact with."

"What's that's supposed to mean Subway Boy?"

Aang chuckled. "Let's get to know each other more before I tell you that Stalker Girl."

I blushed. "Sorry."

"No it's okay. I'm just curious why you're curious."

"You're really mysterious."

"Mysterious?"

"Is that... that okay for me to say?"

He laughed. "Well, I am pretty shady."

"Well, it was nice meeting you," I said getting up. "But this is my stop. I'll see you after school."

"See you after you're school day, yes."

I smiled at him and got off the train. Ik watched it fly by me and then I proceeded up the stairs. That was the beginning of Subway Boy and I's relationship.


	2. Tell Me About You

**Since you begged for another chapter, I'm giving you one. Thanks for reading. Please review. I own nothing.**

It was Friday and I sat next to Aang on the way back from school. I've gotten to know him but we've kept it very brief.

"So, tell me more about yourself," I said.

"I barely know you, Katara," he said.

"I know."

He smiled. "You want to know more about me?"

I nodded.

"Well, I'm wanted."

"By girls?"

"Very funny. But no."

"So..."

"I'm wanted by the government. The U.S. wants me on their side. I'm the Avatar," he said a little quietly even though no one was around.

"Really?" I asked.

He lifted up his hair to reveal an arrow on his forehead and quickly put his hair down.

"That's why you hide in the subway?" I guessed.

"Yeah. So what about you? I spilled some now it's your turn."

"Where do I start?"

"Where ever."

"Okay, I was eight. Sokka was nine. Zuko and Toph were eight as well. My dad had come along," I began.

"Who?"

"My brother is Sokka. His girlfriend and my best friend Toph and my other best friend Zuko."

"Ah, go on."

"It was nine years ago on the most dreaded day in New York history."

"Nine years ago... wait... September Eleventh?"

I looked at him sadly.

"No way," he whispered.

"We went to visit my mom. She worked on the top floor. We had just entered the lobby when the plane collided with the building. We were stunned by the falling waste. Zuko got a giant scar on the side of his face by falling debris, Toph was blinded by the toxic waste that entered her eyes and out of pure fear and shock. Sokka and I got a few scars. He had some on his legs and I have one on my back. Dad broke a rib or two but... Mom didn't make it. We went to the hospital of course. It was too late for Toph's eyes and Zuko's face.:

Tears swam in my eyes. It's normal for someone to remember an awful day but my experience involved terror. Aang placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I understand. Both of my parents were killed but I don't remember how. I've run away since I was nine so I've been hiding for eight years."

I looked up at him. He smiled.

"I like you. You're really cool," he said.

I blushed. "Well, we'll see how long this can go before I'm forcing you to come out during the day instead of being the opossum that creeps around at night."

He laughed. "I might just listen to you."

"Come over tonight. You'll get some sleep, have a decent meal. C'mon. My dad's working a late shift tonight. Please?"

"Maybe."

"My platform is two stops away. Pleeeeease?"

"Since you're begging," he teased. "Fine."

"Cool, Toph's coming over. I kind of told her about you."

"That's alright. I didn't expect you to keep you're mouth shut."

I glared playfully at him. He shrugged.

"So this is Aang?" Sokka asked me.

"Yes," I answered.

"If I'm an offense to you-," Aang began.

"No- no. It's just you-... never mind," my brother said.

Toph was on the couch.

"So what are you like?" she asked.

"I- I guess I'm okay?" Aang said unsurely.

I smiled. "Stop trying to put this kid on the spot."

Topg smirked. "Katara's in love!"

"I am not," I argued.

"Why do you care then. And why is your heartbeat racing?"

"Shut up, Toph. I barely know him."

"Yeah, I barely know her," Aang said.

"Pfft, whatever. Can we eat now?"

After dinner, Dad still wasn't home. Sokka was taking Toph home. Aang and I were on the couch talking and laughing.

"So then the guy looks at the bartender and says: 'I asked for a Brandy not a female named Brandy.' and the bartender goes: 'Just take her. She's my wife and is pretty drunk. Once you get as drunk as she is, you won't even realize she's ugly.'" Aang said.

I gave him a long look. He shrugged.

"I'm bad at jokes," he said with a grin.

"Hey, so am I," I admitted.

"The last one wasn't so bad..."

I smiled at him. I felt my hand move to his. We soon found ourselves holding hands. Both of us were blushing.

"Um," I whispered slipping my hand away but he tightened his grip.

"You're really cool. I like you. Every time I'm with you I feel like I can be me. You're my moment of surrender."

"This is kind of going fast," I whispered.

"Sorry."

"No, no. I like this. I think Toph was right," I said quietly.

"I know she was right," Aang said.

I blushed madly. "Do you like me?"

"Do you like me?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

We were inches away. We were moving closer the whole time.

"I'm in love with a Subway Boy," I said.

"I'm in love with a Stalker Girl," he said.

We closed the space between our lips with an amazing kiss. I couldn't believe it. I don't think he could either. He deepened it by leaning in more. We heard the door close and a gasp. We parted and saw my brother stand there with a look of disbelief. He shook his head.

"I didn't see anything," he said and walked away.

"Sokka, please," I begged.

"No, you are not taking the subway tomorrow," he declared.

It was Sunday. Aang and I had spent the entire Saturday on the subway. Kissing and talking. Rush hour was impossible to do that but the other times were empty. We were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Sokka hesitant at first and still is.

"Please. I love him, Sokka," I said.

"No, Katara. You just met him."

"Mom would let me go."

"Mom's not here and she doesn't know Aang is a wanted guy."

"For the wrong reason. He's scared."

Dad walked in.

"Good morning," he said.

Dad has no idea I'm dating Aang or that I met him. Why? He works for the U.S. government... Ha... not the best idea huh?

"Morning, Dad," Sokka said changing his mood and tone.

I told Sokka, Toph, and Zuko they can't tell my dad. He'd arrest me and Aang. With me, he has no choice. I'm in a relationship with a fugitive for God's sake.

"Sorry I'm home late but I needed to go to a meeting with President Ozai," he said.

"How was that?" I asked him.

"Ah, fine. The other members were falling asleep but I stayed as awake as possible," he said.

I smiled. "Did anything important happen?"

"Nothing much. Still more search on the Avatar kid."

My heart skipped a beat.

"How's that coming along?" Sokka asked for me.

"Intelligence tells us he's in Rhode Island," Dad said sitting on the couch.

"Rhode Island?" I said with slight relief.

"I don't know but I'm sure as hell glad I'm not on that job. I just arrest," he said.

I swallowed. "Yeah, that's a good thing."


	3. New Style with a Side of Danger

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I smiled. I love you guys. So since I do, here's another chapter. Keep reviewing. I own nothing.**

Toph and I were at the Macy's looking for some new clothes for Aang. Zuko and Sokka tagged along to help us girls with the boy outfits.

"Why am I here?" Toph asked from behind me as I looked through the jeans.

"We're helping Kuzon," I said.

We're calling Aang "Kuzon" in public so we won't get caught. It's been about two weeks and so far things are going smoothly.

"Riiiiight. Zu Zu, you got anything?" Toph said.

"Don't call me that!" Zuko yelled.

"Do you?" Toph said, ignoring him.

"No."

"I do!" Sokka said rushing over to me.

He turned over the shirt that said "Wanted" on it.

"Well?" Toph said.

I stood next to my brother to face Toph.

"It's a shirt with the word "wanted" on it," I said.

Zuko came over and saw the shirt. We all glared at Sokka.

"What?" he asked.

I punched him in the arm. He rubbed the forming bruise.

"Dude!" Sokka moaned.

"Next time, be a bit more considerate," I said.

Zuko shook his head and went back over to the jackets. Toph pushed Sokka away and I whipped out my phone. I dialed Aang's new number (the one I got him). He answered.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey," I replied. "What size jeans do you wear?"

"Um... I don't know. I'm probably the same size as Zuko."

"You don't know you're pants size?"

"....."

"Well?"

"Er, no."

"Aang!"

"Hey, I'm sorry but I've been homeless for eight years. And call me Kuzon in public smart one."

I grinned and sighed.

"Are you grinning?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"I love you. Okay, so just get me a few of Zuko's size and one or two of Sokka's size."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah. Love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone and Zuko walked over with a nice jacket and some decent shirts.

"Okay, Hotshot. I need some of your pairs of jeans. You have too many," I said grabbing Sokka's size. (He does have a lot of jeans but he will not give them up. Zuko will.)

"Um... sure. What? Does Aa- er- Kuzon wear my size?" Zuko asked, scratching his scar.

I slapped his hand away. "Yes."

He smiled and lowered his hand.

"Sorry," he said.

"Put something on it then. If it hurts."

--

--

--

--

I had Aang come over. Sokka picked him up and drove him here.

"Okay, now time for a fashion show," I said, tossing Aang his clothes.

"Yay," Zuko and Toph muttered sarcastically.

"Lighten up," I said.

Aang went into the bathroom and came out with a nice black shirt with clashing red, what looked like, paint dripping, navy blue jeans, and a leather jacket.

"I like it," I said.

"Me too," Sokka said.

"Ah, it'll do," Zuko said.

"Sure. I can't see it but if everyone else likes it," Toph said.

Aang tired on a few more things until dinner. We ate and I took him back to the subway. I sat on the car with him until the next stop.

"So, do you like your new clothes?" I asked him, patting the bag.

"Yeah, thanks. You didn't need to do that," he said.

"Yes I did. My stop is here. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah."

I was about to get off the train but he pulled me back in. The doors shut and it sped away.

"What the hell?" I asked him.

"There was a man there," he said. "In a suit."

"So, a lot of men are in a suit in New York."

"Didn't you see the emblem?"

"Huh?"

"He was from the government."

**Sorry this was a short chapter and I'll update soon. Reviews would help!**


	4. Run!

**Here's a new chapter for Subway Boy! Sorry about taking so long! I own nothing.**

The subway sped off after Aang had pulled me back inside.

"What do you mean he's from the Government?" I asked him.

"They must've found me. Now you and the others are in so much trouble, just for having secret contact with me," Aang explained.

The subway came to another stop. We checked outside. No one was there. We glanced at each other and ran out of the car and into the city. Sokka, Toph, and Zuko were waiting for us.

"I thought you would walk over here. What's Aang doing here?" Sokka asked.

"The Government found us. We've got to move," I responded.

We jumped into Sokka's car and drove towards my apartment.

"Um, Sokka, not to be rude, but why the hell are we going to your place?" Zuko asked.

"Aang will be safe there," Sokka said.

"No I won't," Aang whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because they're waiting for us," Aang said.

Sokka stepped onto the breaks and the car came to a screeching halt. We gasped as a bunch of Government officials were waiting for us with guns and cars. Police blocked our way. I saw my dad in the crowd. His eyes widened as he saw us.

"Get out of the car!" called an official through a megaphone.

"Stay here," Aang told us.

"No, I'm going with you. I'm just as involved as you are," I said.

"Me too," Toph agreed.

"So am I," Zuko said.

"Yeah. We are not going to leave you behind, Aang," Sokka said.

Aang looked unsure but we followed him out of the car.

"Katara! Sokka!" Dad shouted and pushed his way over to us. "What are you doing with the Avatar?"

"His name is Aang," I growled.

"Hakoda, what the hell are your kids doing with him!" the megaphone official demanded.

"I don't know, Zhao!" Dad said.

He stepped over to Aang and grabbed his arm.

"Did you harm my kids?" he hissed.

Aang blinked with slight fear. I pushed my dad away and blocked Aang from any other officials.

"Get away from him!" I yelled.

"Step away fro the Avatar, little girl," Zhao said walking towards me.

"No," I said.

"Katara, you're making a huge mistake!" Dad warned me.

"No I'm not," I said.

Aang placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Please. I don't want you to get hurt," he whispered.

I looked back at him, tears running down my face and shook my head. I turned back to the Government and I said something I never thought I'd say.

"You lay a hand on him, I'll fucking kill you all," I growled.

I heard my friends gasp behind Aang and I. He caught his breath quickly and Dad gaped at me.

"I'll handle the brat!" a female official shrieked.

She ran over to me with a taser and shocked me until I hit the ground. A thousand volts of pain coursed through my body. Tears ran down my face. I heard a cry of fury. I looked up to see Aang slam his fist into the official's face that shocked me. She stumbled back and fell to the floor, unconscious. Aang picked me up off the ground and held me close to him.

"Get off my daughter!" Dad yelled and ran over to us but Sokka jumped in the way.

Dad stopped immediately.

Zuko and Toph joined my brother in protection. I heard guns beginning prepared to fire.

"Don't kill the Avatar!" Zhao cried. "He'll only be reincarnated and President Ozai wants him alive! Don't kill the children either. They're our prisoners now."

A few officials grabbed Aang away from me. I kicked and screamed as a few others dragged me away. Toph tried to fight the off but failed miserably. Sokka and Zuko were able to fight a few but they were soon defeated. I was shoved into a car. I looked out the window to see the others being forced into separate cars. Sirens blared as we made our way to an unknown place.

-0-

I looked out the building's window as five officials, including Zhao, my father, and the lady who tasered me watched me. The door opened and Aang was pushed in. I ran over to him and embraced him, who returned the hug. We left each other's arms and he smiled at me. We turned towards the officials.

"Do what ever you want to me but leave the others alone," Aang said.

"No. I've told you, we're doing this with you," I said.

"Avatar, you have a choice. You come with us in peace or we force you," Zhao said.

Aang looked at me. "Give us a minute."

He addressed that to the officials and then led me to the other side of the room.

"Sokka, Toph, and Zuko are waiting in the other room. I'm going to say you're going to leave me behind. As soon as you open the door, I'll blast them back and the two of us will run. They'll meet up with us as we shout 'run'. Got it?" he said.

I nodded.

Aang turned to the officials as I made my way to the door.

"She's leaving me behind," he lied. "I'll go."

The officials began to move as I opened the door. Aang suddenly sent a full blast of air at them. I saw a glass of water and bended it across the floor and froze it. Then Aang and I ran out. I heard Zhao shout, "She's a Bender!"

"Run!" Aang cried and the three others ran with us.

We ran into an elevator room.

"Elevator or stairs?" Zuko asked.

"Stairs," Sokka said as officials ran down the hall. "No time to wait!"

He yanked open the door to the stairs and we rushed down the flights. We were officially on the run from the Government. There was no turning back now.


	5. Never Coming Back

**OMG! What is this? A new chapter for SUBWAY BOY! OMG OMG OMG OMG! I cannot stress the excitement filling my mind that I am continuing with this story! **

**You've been probably thinking: "Ugh, this story is dead. Psh, let's go read something else because this writer's a stupid slacker."**

**I'm sorry you felt that way but the point is: the story goes on. We left off with our buddies running from the government. Now, how will they get out of this one? I own nothing.**

* * *

Tumbling, gasping, and tripping, we bolted down the concrete steps with Aang in the lead. My mind was racing with the events that just happened. I could hear the pounding of work shoes coming from somewhere above us. Shouting filled the narrow stairs' room and made the voices echo all around us.

"Why didn't you tell us you could bend?" Aang suddenly yelled at me.

"I didn't really know until now!" I retorted. "To be honest, I kind of knew but that thing in there was just a spur of the moment."

"It could've helped us a long time ago!" Sokka growled.

I ignored this comment and jumped the last few steps onto the landing. A metal door stood there and Zuko kicked it open. We ended up in the parking lot.

"Grab a car!" Zuko said and we ran to the nearest car.

"Wait, that one?" Sokka asked, stopping dead in his tracks.

"What does it matter?" Toph cried.

"C'mon! I'm not running from the US Government in a SUV," Sokka argued.

"There's nothing wrong with an SUV, Sokka! Get in the damn car!" I screeched.

Zuko broke the window and the alarm went off. Sokka pulled off the front license plates and Aang yanked off the back. Zuko unlocked the door and we all piled into the car, Zuko in the driver's seat. He ducked down and began to hot-wire it.

"C'mon, c'mon, hurry!" Aang urged.

The door to the stairs burst open.

"There they are!" cried Zhao.

We all screamed as Zuko was able to get the car under control. He threw the car in reverse and drove us out of the lot, leaving the government behind. We all sighed in relief.

"Wait, why'd you pull off the plates?" I asked.

"Well, we'll get new ones but if we left them on, we'd be tracked down in no time," Sokka replied, who was riding shotgun.

"I thought we were done for," Toph said, sitting behind the driver's seat.

"I'm sorry I got you guys into this mess," Aang muttered, sitting behind Sokka.

"What did we tell you?" I said, obviously in the middle. "We're in this together."

"Yeah, Aang," Toph agreed. "Besides, I've always wanted to drive around the United States."

"Yeah," Zuko said, his voice drenched in sarcasm. "This is a road trip! We're certainly not on the run from the government."

Toph blew him a raspberry as she rolled her eyes. We kept driving until we ended up in North Carolina. By then, night had fallen and Sokka was driving. Zuko was snoozing in shotgun and Toph was snoring away. Leaving Aang, Sokka, and I awake. We had stopped to grab snacks, gas, and a new license plate. The floor of the car was littered with bags of Hot Cheetos and Lays. Rain was splattering the windshield as we continued to drive.

"I think we should stop for the night," I suggested. "At a motel of something."

"Good idea," Sokka agreed.

He pulled into a Motel 6. We woke Zuko and Toph and then we proceeded inside. Sokka and Zuko began to check us in as we waited. They got us a room and we walked nervously to it. Sokka unlocked the door and we entered. It was a simple room with two double beds, a couch, a T.V., and a bathroom.

"Alright, let's get this down," Zuko said, flopping onto the couch. "Let's see everything we have."

I pulled out my phone, iPod, and wallet out of my bag. Aang just had his iPod and phone. Sokka, Zuko, and Toph had the same as me.

"Okay, we have recourses… I think we should change our looks," Sokka imputed.

"Good idea," I said. "New clothes and hair-styles. Make-up and cover-up. We'll be undetectable."

"Right so… I'll cut my hair and get colored contacts," Toph said.

"I'll cover my scar," Zuko imputed.

I began to twist my fingers together, mulling over in my mind what exactly was going to happen to us. Surely, if the government caught up with us, we would be locked up... and Aang...

"Zuko, didn't you say Mai lives in Florida?" Toph said, cutting into my thoughts.

"So what?" Zuko responded.

"Doesn't her Uncle work for the government?" Sokka said, butting in their conversation.

I glanced over at them and Zuko looked highly affronted.

"Why?" he snapped.

"Well, if Mai finds out what's going on... I'm sure the media will be all over this damn fiasco," Toph said, leaning onto the wall. "She's bound to tell that she knows you."

Zuko looked worried but he shook his head. "No... no, Mai wouldn't. She hates her Uncle."

"She hates everything," Sokka corrected.

"Shut the hell up!" Zuko retorted. "Besides, Mai doesn't even-."

But he fell silent as his phone began to ring. He gulped and picked it up.

"Zuko!" Mai's voice boomed over the receiver. "What the fuck did you get messed up in this time!"

She was screaming so loud, he had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"Christ! Mai! Calm down," he hissed.

"Do you know what I'm watching?" She didn't wait for a guess. "You, Katara, Toph, and Sokka's faces on the T.V. with the 'most wanted' crap all over it. Along with some guy named Ong."

"Aang," Zuko said.

"Aang, Ong, whatever!" Mai yelled. "He's the Avatar and now you're mixed up with the most wanted kid in the United States!

I grabbed the phone from Zuko.

"Mai, it's Katara. Look, Aang is our friend and we're not letting the government take him away. I'm dating him," I said to her.

"Great. Nice one," Mai said dryly. "If anything, I should be helping you out."

"You said what now?" I stuttered.

"Do you think I care?"

"It sounded like you did."

"Look, you guys get all the fun and not tell me. Hell, I would've driven up to New York just to witness this. Where are you guys?"

"Somewhere in North Carolina."

"Great. When you're here in Florida, come and pick me up. Anything to get me out of this place."

"Mai-."

"I know a place we can run off to," Mai went on. "But we're going to need more than just the six of us. Is Sokka still dating that Suki girl?"

"No. She's in LA."

"Okay, look- My Uncle always leaves out classified info around the house and I know a place no one would think to look for us."

"Where?"

Mai paused and I heard the sound of shuffling paper. "You have a few choices: Paris, Canada, London, or Tokyo."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Um... come again?" I said.

"Look, there are places refugees go to... Hey! Didn't your ex-boyfriend Jet leave after he was convicted for all those thefts?" Mai said.

"Yeah. He and his gang went to Canada."

"Excellent! We can go there."

"Since when are you so excited?"

"Defying the law, my friend. Once in a life time to run away from the good ol' USA," Mai said and I could tell a light smirk was playing on her lips and through the phone.

"So... Canada?" I repeated.

"You betcha. I'm positive Ty Lee and Haru would love to join us," Mai said offhandedly. "Haru's been waiting to get out ever since they locked his Dad up for being a Bender and Ty Lee doesn't exactly love her sisters..."

"You do realize the trouble you guys can get into."

"If Aang is as good as you say he is, then the Avatar is worth fighting for. To Canada we go."

Mai hung up and I stared at Zuko's phone before thrusting it back to him.

"Well?" everyone said to me.

"We're going to Canada," I croaked. "We're getting out of here and never coming back."


	6. A New Ally

**I have been forcing myself to return to the Avatar Phase I once held when I was in middle school and my first year of high school. Unfortunately, that is the reason the recent chapters haven't been that good but when I reread Subway boy I knew I had to publish something more so here we are: I own nothing.**

* * *

The drive to Florida seemed to last longer to me than usual... maybe it was the fact that I wasn't even _me_ anymore. I looked totally different. I had colored contacts and changed them to brown, my hair was now in a high ponytail with two strands of hair dangling freely from behind my ears and blue and yellow streaks throughout it. My wallet now contained a fake ID with the name: Katrina Harrison.

Sokka had let his hair down so it was no longer tied up in a tiny "wolf-tail" as he called it. He was beginning to grow some facial hair and his eyes were a dark, moss green. His ID held the name Sean Harrison.

Aang had used cover up to hide his tattoos but avoided wearing short-sleeved shirts. He now wore a brown beanie over his hair to prevent it from fluttering and showing off his arrow. His eyes were now blue and his cover name was Aaron Kuki.

Toph had cut her hair so it was short and scruffy. She had change her eye color to hazel and her new name was Tina McDonnel.

Zuko wasn't able to cover up his scar with cover up so he went with the Goth/Emo look for his entire change. It suited him, in my personal opinion. His eyes remained the same golden glow but they seemed to shut down for his eyes were darkened with eyeliner. His hair was now dangling on one side; the side holding the scar. It hid it perfectly. He wore nothing but black and his new name was Zackary "Zack" Jackson.

We were driving through Georgia by mid-afternoon. I was sitting behind the driver (Zuko) and glancing out the window. Aang was in the middle, munching on a bag of chips. Toph was sitting in the seats behind me and Aang (it was one of those cars that held eight people), snoozing away. Sokka was sitting in shotgun, checking a map we picked up a few hours ago.

"Alright, we just need to go a little farther. There's a Holiday Inn we can stay at," Sokka told Zuko.

"Now?" Zuko questioned. "We can drive a little farther than that. We'll be in Florida by nightfall if we continue this pace."

"It's good if we keep moving," Aang put in. "We need Mai's help as soon as possible."

"I agree," I said.

Sokka sighed. "Fine, _Zack_, _Aaron_, and _Katrina_," he said bitterly, folding the map. "Have it your way.

I rolled my eyes and looked back out to the road. I kept watching as the landscape changed from sub-urban, to country, to city, and back again. Finally, we reached a sign that said: Florida Three Miles.

_Finally_, I thought.

Sokka and Zuko switched seats so Zuko could eat something. We stopped at a McDonalds for a bite a while back. Toph and I were in the way back seats, eating our meals. Zuko and Aang were in front of us, sipping their drinks. Sokka would occasionally take a fry out of the bag and munch on it. The silence was eerily uncomfortable. It wasn't easy for any of us but we all knew what each of us were thinking: How did we get into this mess. And the answer was simple: Me. If I hadn't approached Aang, I would still be looking at him with mild fright and suspicion in the subway as we speak. Just watching him listen to his iPod and not looking at anyone or anything in particular. I would just mention him to Sokka, Toph, or Zuko and they would comment on how weird he is.

But no, I had to be a fool and basically stalk him and get involved with his whole "Avatar" deal. Toph noticed my silence and she nudged me with her foot.

"You doing alright?" she asked.

"I dunno," I shrugged. "I'm just thinking, I guess."

"C'mon, Katara," Toph said, grinning. "This may not be an ideal vacation but think about it: No more school, chores, or stress."

"I think the last one is still on our shoulders."

She shrugged too. "Whatever! We get to see the U.S. in a different kind of way."

"Yeah, the escaped convict way," Zuko said.

"Can you possibly lighten up for once?" Toph spat at him.

I let them argue as I sipped my Coke. I noticed Aang was looking at me with some concern.

"What?" I said to him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he said.

"Yes, I'm fine," I lied.

He looked skeptical but decided to put the matter to rest.

We arrived in Florida by nightfall. Zuko insisted we keep going so I took my hand at the wheel. (**AN: Remember she is **_**seventeen**_**.) **Zuko was giving me directions to Mai's house as he rode shotgun. Toph and Sokka were sleeping in the way back and Aang was listening to his iPod behind me. I drove through the streets until we arrived at Mai's house. Zuko took out his phone and called her. He put the phone on speaker and I heard her pick up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Mai," Zuko said, a small smile playing on his face. "We're outside."

"Wow, already? Sweet," Mai chuckled. "I'll be right out. Hang on."

They hung up the phone and we waited for a few minutes. A chink of golden light streamed from the house before us. Mai was sneaking out of her bedroom window that was on the ground floor. She had a small duffle-bag on her arm and I felt a smile cross my lips as well. Mai knew what she was going to do and I was grateful she was helping us. She opened the door to the back and climbed in beside Aang.

"What up?" Mai grinned, placing the bag on the floor. "Let's get out of here before my Dad notices I'm gone."

I stepped on the gas and we drove away from her home.

"So," she said, buckling herself in. "You must be the notorious Avatar Aang."

Aang looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah. I am," Aang replied. "You must be Mai."

"Guilty as charged," Mai said, leaning back in the seat. "So, Ty Lee lives in Nevada and Haru lives in Colorado. Suki lives in California. How many is that?"

"Let's see..." Zuko trailed off, counting our friends on his fingertips. "That's nine people including me."

"There aren't enough seats," Mai said.

"Trunk," Aang said bluntly.

I laughed. "That would be something."

"It's illegal," Zuko pointed out.

"We're running from the freaking government. I think we're alright," I said, frowning.

This time Aang laughed. "Point made."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine! Whatever. Mai, you need an alias to hide."

"I already have one," she replied smoothly. "Maya Lucas."

"That was fast," Aang said.

Mai smiled. "You don't think I'm going to go on the run with a few escaped idiots without a fake ID? I'm more prepared than that."

"You are one of a kind," Zuko said.

Mai blushed lightly. "Just because I'm here doesn't mean I want to get back together with you."

There was an deafening silence as Zuko and Mai stared at each other for a few awkward minutes.

"Well!" I said, turning up the volume on the radio. "Let's listen to some crappy music."

"Agreed," Mai smirked, crossing her arms.

* * *

**I love badass Mai. So Our friends are on their way to go pick up Haru, Ty Lee, and Suki. Tune in next time to read their little adventure in Texas! See you later**


	7. Texas Adventure

**I have kept you waiting long enough. So here is a little chapter for Subway Boy. Last I said was they were going to have an adventure in Texas. Alrighty then. Let's do it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own it? Hahaha! No. I don't.**

It's been a few days since we got Mai on our side. From what I've heard on the news, the government is looking all over for us. But thankfully, we've stayed out of their sights... for now.

Mai was driving the car, Zuko riding shotgun. Toph and Sokka were sitting in the middle row playing a version of rock-paper-scissors where the loser got his or her hand smacked. Sokka was losing... painfully. Aang was staring out the rain stricken window with me by his side in the way back. Me? I was simply playing a game on my phone. It was raining a while ago, but it had stopped. It came and went and occasionally poured. Honestly, it was nice to have something else that made a sound that wasn't Sokka's constant yelping when Toph slapped his reddened hand. I glanced out my window as the freeway traffic began to thicken and gasped

"What?" Aang said, looking at me.

"Look outside," I said weakly.

"Is it the government?" Toph asked me.

"No... we have supporters," I replied.

The others turned their heads to the right side of the car. No doubt about it, there were countless kids our age in rain coats, holding up cardboard signs that read: _Free the Avatar! _or _Down with the "Man"_ or _Leave the Avatar Alone... Please!_ and dozens of other creative slogans. They were standing on the patches of earth that lined the freeways, chanting something I couldn't exactly make out.

"Well I'll be damned," Zuko said, grinning. "It looks like we ain't the only ones fighting for Aang's freedom."

We all beamed at Aang, who was blushing and scratching the back of his neck humbly.

"Gosh," he said. "Who knew?"

"You're not alone, buddy," Sokka said, grinning at Aang.

As we kept on driving, more and more of Aang's supporters popped up. Some even supported the rest of us and donning us with the name: "Team Avatar" or "The Gaang". It was a little shocking to say the least.

In two days, ten stops to certain places, and other errands, we all ended up in Texas. It was just as I thought. Big. Sokka, who was now driving, parked us near a Burger King so we could get our dinner. We filed in and stood in line, waiting for our orders to be taken.

"This is probably the _only_ Burger King in the state that doesn't have a drive-thru," Toph joked, leaning on the wall behind her. Sokka laughed a little louder than he should have.

I looked over Aang's shoulder and gasped. They all turned and, on the cork board, was a gigantic poster with our faces looking down at us. It was featuring Mai now, since her father probably figured out where she had gone. The pictures, minus Mai's, were the mugshots we took before we ended up in D.C. It was eerie. It was the first time I had seen myself in my old fashion before I had to go into hiding. Aang wrapped his hand around mine and squeezed it gently.

We tore our eyes away from it and began to order. The cashier noticed our uneasy glances towards the poster and she chuckled.

"Are you guys afraid of Team Avatar?" she asked.

We shook our heads.

"I think they deserve to be free," Mai said in a very matter-of-fact way.

"I agree. All they want the Avatar for is power over other countries," the cashier said. She leaned closer and lowered her voice, "They say that President Ozai was going to use him as a weapon of mass destruction. Trigger his 'Avatar State' and destroy the people who don't agree with him." Aang nervously flattened his bangs over his arrow. "But, I think they'll get away. The government have no current leads." She handed us our orders and we paid up. "Have a nice day. And long live Team Avatar!"

We exchanged looks with one another as we got into the car, Zuko at the wheel. I coughed awkwardly, Toph sitting beside me in the way back. Mai began to smile slightly, sitting shotgun. Sokka and Aang, sitting in the middle, looked at one another before my brother stuck his fist in the air.

"Long live Team Avatar!" he cried.

We drove through the small town for a while before Mai suggested we stop at a motel. Zuko pulled into a Motel 6 and we got a room in about an hour. We finished our unhealthy meal (I swear I'm gonna have to do some serious Tai-Chi when this is done. Throw some yoga in there. I'm gonna be _fat_ if I keep eating like this) and set up for the night. Aang and I were to get on bed, Toph and Sokka were to get the other, Mai was to sleep on the couch, and Zuko on the floor. I couldn't sleep that night. The sounds of Texas weren't the problem. I just have a hard time sleeping in bad situations. I once got a lunch detention and I couldn't sleep for a week. And don't even get me started on the day my mother died. All I could focus on was the sound of Aang's breathing beside me. It was so calm and even, it was like he was used to this kind of situation.

Then it hit me. He _was_. Before I met him officially, he slept on the subway. This bed was probably the best thing he's had in a long time. I turned on my side to look at him. His back was facing me but I could see the rise and fall of his shoulders as he breathed in and out. I closed my eyes, a tear slipping down my cheek.

Why did I do this to all of them? My friends... it's all my fault.

The next morning, we all got up and began to check out of the motel. Suddenly, Mai gasped beside me. I turned to her slightly and she nodded slowly at the door. My breath caught in my throat. Two government officials were standing there, their badges hanging on their belts. Aang noticed them and swallowed. I grabbed his neck and pressed my lips to his, hoping to hide our faces in "normal teenage activity". Mai reached for a magazine and buried her face in it. Toph, noticing the danger, pretended to read over Mai's shoulder, even though she was still blind. Sokka and Zuko turned from the counter and saw the men. They rushed over to us, Sokka prying Aang and I apart (our kiss to hide had turned into an actual kiss that we had been getting way too into), and we walked out of the Motel 6 as fast as-.

"Hey, you kids!" called one of the men.

We turned slowly, our hearts racing. I felt myself sweating with nerves, my eyes avoiding the two men before me.

"Where are your parents?" the other asked bitterly.

"Oh! Uh," I began.

"We're on a cross-country trip," Aang said smartly. "We're meeting up with our parents in California."

We all nodded in agreement, my Drama class lessons paying off.

"Alright, drive safely," the first man said.

"We will!" Toph said.

We began to turn away but the wind blew Aang's bangs up and revealed his arrow.

"It's him!" the second man shouted. They pulled out their guns but we ran for it, leaping into the car as fast as we could. Mai kicked it into life and drove away as fast as she could. I looked back and saw the men getting in their own car to chase us down.

"We're so screwed!" I cried.

"No we're not!" Mai said defiantly, slamming down on the gas.

"What are we going to do about these disguises?" Sokka asked. "Now that they found out we're with him."

"They can't possibly describe our elaborate changes. For all they know, we're just backups or something," Zuko replied, looking over his shoulder nervously at the car behind us. "Mai hurry up!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Zuko!" Mai spat angrily.

She rammed us onto the highway and we sped off, leaving the government behind us. After an hour of driving, Aang checked the window and sighed in relief.

"We lost them," he assured.

All of us released our held breath, relaxing in our seats.

"Alright. No one it allowed into Texas ever again," Toph said, crossing her arms.

Mai turned on the radio and the broadcaster spoke. "The Avatar was sighted in Austin, Texas this morning with a few unidentified teenagers. The officials that saw them did not get a good enough description and the Motel 6 employees aren't speaking."

"Go Team Avatar!" a voice said from the radio. "We're not speaking. We strongly support the Avatar and his friends and we wish him good luck."

"There you have it, folks. The Avatar is on the move."

Zuko turned off the radio and we all paused, our minds racing with worry. Now that the government new Aang was moving around the states, they would certainly put up blocks everywhere. This was getting dangerous, for all of us. Aang squeezed my hand, sending a smile my way and I smiled back. I don't care how long this journey will be.

Just as long as he's safe.

**Next: Californi**


End file.
